Sevyn Sky
Leeyah Michelle Yancey (born March 25, 1997) is an American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Sevyn Sky. She started her career in 2016 when she was signed by the Boston-based promotion Pro Wrestling Underground, where she became its Rookie of the Year. She has also had stints in Age of Venus Wrestling and Wrestle Parade where she gained championship gold. In March of 2017, Sky signed with Octane Pro Wrestling, becoming one of its breakout stars. She is also currently a signed talent in Innovated Impact Wrestling, VALKYRIE Women's Wrestling, and Ultimate Championship Wrestling's developmental brand, Future Of Wrestling. At 5 ft 2 in. tall, Sevyn is known for her unique high-flying offense. Early life Yancey was born and raised in Camden, New Jersey, to Winston Clifford Yancey and Jelena Corrine (née Tyler) Yancey as the youngest of 3 children. She was heavily involved in gymnastics and cheerleading since age three. She began watching wrestling shows with her sister and cousin, fellow wrestlers Syreena and Rob Cayman on Saturday nights. She became a fan of performers such as Delta Madison, Endee Leights, Mei Long, Syria, Amber Torres and Melissa Schumacher to name a few. After seeing Syreena wrestle at one of her events, Yancey told her sister that she wanted to follow in her footsteps. Right at that moment, Syreena vowed to personally train her when the time was right. Professional wrestling career Early career After graduating high school, Yancey began training under Syreena and former wrestler Jirah Martin at the NEX-Gen School of Wrestling in Orlando, Florida. Martin willing paid for her two-year tuition program out of her own pocket. Like her cousin and sister before her, she trained vigorously and learned the skills necessary to become a standout performer. Pro Wrestling Underground (2016–2017) Age of Venus Wrestling (2016–2017) Octane Pro Wrestling (2017–present) Innovated Impact Wrestling (Mid 2017-present) Ultimate Championship Wrestling (Late 2017-Mid 2018) Revenge Wrestling (Mid 2018-present) Future Of Wrestling (2019-present) Pro Wrestling Revolution (2019-present) Personal life Like her sister, Syreena, Sky is of Trinidadian descent. Her father was born in Trinidad & Tobago and raised in Newark, New Jersey, while her mother is a Canadian-born Trinidadian, much like her uncle Donovan Strong. She is close friends with fellow FOW wrestler [[Trik Osborne|'Trik Osborne']]. She has another older sibling: Cole Yancey, who is an MMA fighter. Sky currently lives in Los Angeles, California with her husband, fellow pro wrestler "Big Time" Jake Terry. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Skye Silver' ***''Skyefall'' (630 senton) - 2016-2017 ***''Silver Streak'' (Sitout shiranui) - 2016-2017 **'As Sevyn Sky' ***''Sevynth Heaven'' (Top rope Spanish fly) - 2017-present ***''Crushed Pride'' (Sleeper slam) - 2017-present *'Signature moves' **'As Skye Silver' ***''Noxzema (Sitout facebuster) ***''Silver Lining (Lotus lock) - 2016-2017 **'As' 'Sevyn Sky' ***''Flip The Script'' (Corner Sunset flip) - 2017-present ***''Astigmatism'' (Handspring cutter) - 2017-present *'Nicknames' **"Girl Dynamite" **"The Iron Woman of FOW" *'Entrance Themes' **"Fly Away" by Kn!ghtr0 (2016 - 2017) **"Lightning" by Fireflight (2017 - Present) Championships and accomplishments Pro Wrestling Underground * Rookie of the Year Age of Venus Wrestling '''''Octane Pro Wrestling * OPW Women's Championship (1 time) Ultimate Championship Wrestling RING Magazine * 2016 Rising Star External Links Instagram Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler